


Speak Now

by rosyk



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dreams, Escape, F/M, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Home, Huddling For Warmth, Light Angst, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, One Shot, Romance, Running Away, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyk/pseuds/rosyk
Summary: You and Seungmin have been together for several years. Yet, your relationship seemed unbalanced. He just came home 3 days after not seeing you, then a predicament arrives per hour? He is the type of person who always assures that everything would turn out good and supports you in your dreams. But this quality you like about him also turned to be the reason you had to fall apart. Trust and understanding aren't established well in your relationship and fate gave a sign that it was indeed against both of you. Would you ride with destiny or change your life together with him?
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Reader, Kim Seungmin/You





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've got some hits on my other stories which I didn't really expect to have. I would like to thank you all and I appreciate it a lot <3 It's been a long time since I've posted because I am currently working on a new story (it seemed long for me lol) and I've been trying to balance it with my studies. I have yet to release the work sooner but below is a short story I just wanted to try out, which is inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Speak now". Thank you once again and hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Tumblr: rosyk

“How’s my future idol?” I giggled as I took off his coat and placed it on the stand beside the door. 3 days ago was the last time I’ve seen him. We do get to chat and call each other but he was too busy to concentrate. I didn’t want to serve as an obstacle in his dreams so I didn’t want to bother him anymore.

He hugged me from the waist and snuggled near my neck. The hug was warm and loving so I responded by stroking his back with my left hand and caressed his hair with my right. I missed him. His touch, his voice, his warmth, his presence, and just him, no other else.

“mhm” he responded with a coarse voice “It was tiring not to see you by my side. I felt like a part of me was missing. I missed you. You were my strawberries every morning.” He smiled playfully and lazily due to tiredness. I looked at him and furrowed my eyebrows. It took long seconds to look into his eyes.

I tilted my head as if I couldn’t comprehend what he was trying to say and moved away from his arms to the kitchen counter. “Cheesy as always.” I playfully rolled my eyes and he responded with a laugh. I opened the cupboard and placed a cup in the center. “Tell me, when were you this poetic huh?” I beamed teasingly then continued to make him his cup of coffee with strawberries on the side of the cupboard.

“You made me this way. Don’t blame me” he sat by the couch just in front of the kitchen counter as he responded a chuckle without looking at me. He turned on my favorite movie.

I was taken aback by how sweet he’s trying to show me today. They were all little things but it made meaning between us. He does show me his love every day but something seems new. I’ve also seen him holding a box that seemed to look like a ring box. I mean, I don’t want to assume anything yet but since we’ve been dating for several years. Who knows?

I shouldn’t think of this though. I wiped out all my thoughts and placed his coffee on the center table. He smiled genuinely at the strawberries and drank the beverage. "My favorite? You weren’t into romance and dramatic movies though?” I looked at him in question but all he answered was placing my head on his shouldered and cuddled. “Is this what Paris did to you?” I smiled, thinking how I wished this day would stay forever the same. It was a calm day with nothing but love and care in the air. This guy is perfect and loves me perfectly. I love your everything, Kim Seungmin.

Well, not at least after what happened the following day.

I woke up with no puppy by my side. I panicked and all thoughts bombarded my mind. Did he leave once again? Was that all a dream? What if he wasn’t here in the first place? Now that I think of it, it was all too good to be true. I went downstairs quickly trying to find a man until someone called me out.

“What’s the rush? Be careful you’ll trip” Familiar eyes were staring at you worriedly. “Do you have somewhere to go?” There he was. I ran into his arms while he was still trying to process everything that happened.

“I thought it was all a dream” I spoke up and tears began to fall after sudden adrenaline. He comforts me, assuring me he won’t go anywhere and leave me.

* * *

**[LUNCHTIME]**

“I auditioned on London” I bit my lip trying to calm my anxious hands. I could feel his glance piercing straight through me.

The fork clanked as he began to sigh heavily. “I thought we talked about this” He answered coldly with a low harsh voice making me regret everything I did.

“We have lots of benefits if we place up the business in London. There are more sponsorships and a lot more companies would promote and support ours. We could attract more people way before we reach our quota.” I tried to explain hoping he would understand.

“Exactly why it’s too risky!” He showed an exasperated expression “Are you hearing yourself? The more companies we share, the more companies rely upon and look up to us. Once everything fails, it drags even our reputation. The costs would also increase so what could we do if we bring failure and pay for the share between others?!”

I flinched after the sudden yell. I knew he would be angry but this is what we dreamt of ever since the beginning. Is he just forgetting it all? He noticed how scared I was so he tried to lower his voice. He sighed and stayed silent for a few seconds. “I’m just worried..” he tried to lift my chin and look at him in the eye. I couldn’t. Tears were flowing down my face because of the annoyance rushing through my veins. How awful, he’s too selfish anyway.

I stood up and slammed the table with my hands. I took my dish and moved to the sink. The dish clanked as I was trying to clean it. He nudged my elbow and hugged me from behind. Though, I still ignored him and dried the wet plate.

“I’m sorry, should’ve watched my tone” I grabbed a cup for me to drink but he took it from me.

“Stop. Give it to me” I responded, trying to get the cup. It was a tug of war and none wanted to give up. I was tired, of course, I did. Besides, he wanted it anyway. I pushed the cup straight at him and proceeded to move upstairs. As I stomped my way up, he gripped me hard and looked at me in the eye.

“I’m sorry. Please don’t think I don’t trust you. I just don’t like times when it comes to predicting the future. I’m just thinking for both of us. I’ll consider your idea, okay? Please don’t be like this.” You were apologetic in a second and I know you felt the guilt from your trembling hands. Indeed, I shouldn’t have opened the topic up once again when we’ve settled this for a long time.

“Sorry” I whispered in your ears and tied my hands around your neck. You accepted the hug like there’s no tomorrow. I know how you care for me yet I always mess things up.

* * *

**[DINNER]**

**{READERS PERSPECTIVE TO SEUNGMIN}**

I’ve been with Seungmin for 4 years. For me, that was quite a long time. But considering our relationship, it seemed like yesterday. The relationship was more one-sided and I was the only one initiating what to do. He never loved risks no matter what. Exactly why he felt like he had no other choice but to accept the proposal.

I quickly shifted my position from the couch and went for the doorbell. You smiled a little and hugged me back. It was sweet… but felt like a goodbye? I must’ve been imagining things so I shrugged it off.

Just as I was about to do my usual routine, preparing you coffee topped with strawberries and cream, you grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the center table.

“Seungmin what are you-“ I was interrupted by a sudden touch on my lips. My eyes grew wide as you grabbed me by the neck to have a deeper taste of mines. Yours tasted bittersweet with a burning passion. Everything filled up my senses with sensation. I gasped as you tried to go deeper. My mind blanked out as my legs felt weak. You took this opportunity to enter your tongue and soar around it. It made me feel things I shouldn’t feel. I was trying to back away because I couldn’t catch up with your pace but you never allowed it. You bit my lip causing me to gasp again and invade my mouth. You made sure to remember all my weak places and placed your hand on my thigh. It gave me goosebumps as I tried to back away. I spoke up but words were muffled. Your hands moved up my stomach then moved down smoothly. It sends shocks rushing through my whole body. I wanted nothing but more of you, but I knew something was wrong.

I proved myself right after tears fell down your pitiful eyes. You were mumbling things but all I heard was “sorry”.

“Did something happen?” I tried to give you the same comfort I needed when I felt down but none of the warmth I tried to make you feel worked. Was your problem that bad?

You hugged me once again and told me to stay. I don’t understand what you meant because I never planned of leaving you.

“There’s this reliable company I could collaborate with. I showed good leadership and skills in managing so I was accepted as someone who would lead their business.” You tried to regain your calm but everything was a mess as you thought. I don’t want you to feel bad and to be honest, I don’t care what happens as long as you’ll remain with me.

“If this is about London once again, I really don’t mind. That isn’t the only dream we have anyway. A part of my dream is for you to reach your goals and be successful. If you take that opportunity, it would make me happy as well.” You looked at me as if that wasn’t the answer you were asking for as I responded.

“I need a partnership with their daughter.”

I blinked my eyes twice trying to understand the big deal about it. Sure I was disappointed and surely would be insecure but if it’s a partnership. Nothing would happen since I trusted you. And yes, trusted.

“I have to marry her to have the same last name” I broke away from the hug and pushed you away. You were always playful but your eyes looked serious at that moment. I scoffed in disbelief.

“Tell me this isn’t real” my voice cracked as I cried. You tried to pull me into an embrace but I kept pushing you away. “I’m sorry” you repeated that several times.

I know you trusted me but to that point? Selfish. Ignorant. Self-centered. I know you do this to support me and my needs. I know business isn’t much more important but for my dreams to accomplish, you had to do it. Now that I think of it, is this what you meant by stop putting you over my dreams? It had been several weeks ago…. Since the time I saw you home with a red ring box.

The ring wasn’t for me.

* * *

**[WEEK AFTER]**

“I REALLY HATE THE GUTS OF THAT GIRL! SHE INVITED YOU TO THEIR WEDDING EVEN AFTER KNOWING YOU WERE HIS LOVE” a girl started yelling beside me.

The make-up artist placed my lipstick for the finishing touch and curled my hair into a messy bun. I checked out my phone and saw the tweets of his soon-to-be wife. I hate judging but based on how she tweets every minute and mentions me every time she posts her pics, she is definitely a drag spoiled bitch. Or it could just be me being bitter.

“Voila!” I looked in the mirror and seeing myself was unbelievable.

My make-up was natural but my skin was smoother and he enhanced my best features. My dress was a long simple but flowy lavender dress. I looked pretty in it but I hoped you were the one who sees this first

“You really know what I like eh?” He smiled in response and turned my chair around.

“Of course, the girl should know what’s in you but never in hers” I chuckled at the remark but the girl complaining at my back was more enjoyable to watch.

“Alicia, she may just forget that additional unnecessary info and will be a good… wife to him” It appeared sadder than I meant so I decided to shut it down. “Nope, no, no, I don’t care” I tried to let them understand I felt the opposite of what they thought.

Unfortunately, I was too transparent. My best friend sighed feeling the burden in her chest. She cared for me and wants what’s best for me.

* * *

**[CHURCH]**

I was supposed to be where people were. At least that’s what it is “supposed” to be. I was lost in a series of rooms inside this big church. It was indeed royal and I know this isn’t the way you liked it. You wanted something grand but not too excessively extravagant.

On my way to the halls, I’ve heard voices of people cursing. As curious as I am, I peeked in the little glass. There was a family dressed in colorful colors. The man was dressed in pastel pink, “matching” with the girl beside her who was yelling at a girl my age. The girl was also dressed in pastel blue. Considering they were this dressed up, they could be the bride’s family. And one word I could describe to them? Snotty as hell.

A girl came out with a gown-shaped like a pastry. It was all white but with thousands of ribbons on it and cape as long as the Netflix series Scorpion. I don’t even know how big that dress was able to fit in between the doorframe. I’m pretty sure you didn’t expect the worst to come but now it just did.

I don’t want to be caught peeking inside a room. They’ll definitely “sue” me for peeking. I asked for the way around and how awkward it was when I wasn’t on the list of people invited. She told me to be there but I wasn’t invited to the event? I totally hate her intentions. She reminds me of that smelly trash can I hated to touch on the porch of my house.

But who was I to enter and see Seungmin? Definitely a no one. Yet I will.

I was hiding in the red big curtains and as unnecessary as the family is, of course, it was enough to cover me up. I heard the orchestra starts to play the tune “Can’t help falling in love”. Not only the orchestra itself seemed like a whole concert, but the way I hear it sounds like a death march.

You were there, forcing a smile. You looked handsome in that tux of yours although I know that isn’t what you wished to wear to a wedding. It was a black, classy-looking suit with a rose on one side. Your hair wasn’t full-on but showed a part of your forehead. You looked good, but it would be better if the bride was me.

The big doors began to open as the “bride in a cake” walks down the water aisle in high heels as if she were a pageant queen. And here I thought she didn’t like to be married to a guy she just met, perhaps I was wrong. I looked at you and knew how you felt at the very moment.

You wished it was me, don’t you?

Every second was a rush. Weddings usually take up a lot of time but this went faster than I hoped. It was the part of the vows. Where they promise to be together until the very end. I imagined it was me. He imagined it was me standing in front of him. But reality never met neither one of our wishes. Was this fate for both of us? Maybe we were meant to be separated. But what happens to me?

I sat in a row in the middle where I can’t be noticed. It’s better to stay low and not cause any ruckus.

I then remembered what my friend said hours ago:

_“I don’t fight girls but I could kill one” she jokingly said_

_“Alicia! you don’t joke about death!”_

_“Alright, I’m sorry. She just deserves to receive bad events anyway”_

_“Alicia..”_

_“Alright, I’ll stop. I’ll stop just like how you’ll stop the wedding that’s going to happen later” she joked once again_

I guess I did take her words literally

“Now or forever hold your peace” I hear the preacher speak in the middle.

There was a moment of silence. Any second wasted would miss an opportunity. My body trembled as anxiety rushed through me. I couldn’t even speak properly in a crowd, what more if it was a legal wedding.

Without thinking much, I stood up with a shaky breath. Horrified looks stared right through me, hitting me with unbelievable disbelief. I cared about how others perceive me. But right now, you were the only one I could see.

Your surprised look made me snap out of my wrongdoings. I felt ashamed and dumb-looking at you. I know you don’t take risks. You don’t dare to drop out of this dreadful event. But for one, even just for one single moment, would you mind trusting me on this one and run away with me?

“I know I’m not the type of girl” I stuttered quite a bit but managed to sort out myself after looking at you with a different bride that isn’t me. “Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion” I could feel the bride confused as the family felt grumpy and motioned me to sit down.

“But you are not the kind of boy,” I looked at you, and what did I expect anyway? Of course, you’d look at me as if I made the worst decision. I look desperate right in front of you. I am a smart girl but when it comes to you, I felt doing everything just to keep us two together.

“who should be marrying the wrong girl” It seemed impossible and out of place but I wanted you to disagree, don’t say yes but instead run away with me. We’ll meet outside the church at the back door so don’t wait and say a single vow. For once, please hear me out at the exact time they say speak now.

The orchestra was hidden so they had no idea someone sabotaged the wedding. They played an upbeat and joyous song which was supposed to be used for the groom and bride’s last song. My friends were there and even Seungmin’s family. I was surprised but I didn’t care any further.

All I did was stare at your reactions. It was a loud orchestra playing and both sides of the seats started to fight with one another. The bride’s family fought with yours and the same happened to the bridesmaid and my friends. It was a whole mess and I saw the kind of ruckus I didn’t want to happen. As I was lost in thoughts,

“let’s run away now” I heard your whisper as you grabbed my hand and led me outside the church. Everyone was too busy arguing with each other to notice us leave. It rained outside but we still took another step together.

“I didn’t say my vows” You proudly remarked. Truly, even I was proud when you didn’t predict the future just like usual. You got rid of all your thoughts and initiated to take my hand.

I giggled in response as you reached for my lips. Unlike the last one, it was sweeter, reminding or telling me as if you’ll stay by my side no matter what. You’ll be with me until the end of the world and we’ll face obstacles together. _**And this is exactly why I love you, Kim Seungmin.**_

> _So glad you were around when they said speak now_


End file.
